20 Truths about Lance
by shadowphantomness
Summary: Het Championshipping. Lance x Red. What are Lance’s secrets, and how does she feel about love? *FANON*


**Title: 20 Truths about Lance Dragyn  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: 20_Truths**  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Fanon, het

* * *

**

1: Once upon a time, Lance had human parents. Now, she counts Lugia as her Father and the Spirit of the Viridian Forest as her mother, and doesn't need anyone else.

2: Lance is fond of duty, _very_ fond, and always keeps her word, but sometimes, Red wonders if her honor is a mask.

3: Actually, Red is closer to the truth than he knows. Lance's honor is her shield – the motivation that keeps her going when Ashura – Red – doesn't fall in love with her like he is supposed to. Since love is unpredictable, Lance has to keep hold of that shield all the time, or else she would call the Sacred Sword in her heart and die as soon as she lived.

4: Its torture, remembering the past – Lance knows this, seeing lifetime upon lifetime run through her mind every night. Small wonder she has nightmares, and has to take sleeping pills.

5: Deep down inside, Lance is a coward about love, but she refuses to admit it.

6: It's Lance's cowardice that made her beg the Sacred Sword back from Serebii. She doesn't feel guilty, because now she has a fail-safe, and even though her choice forced the Shield on Charlotte, she trusts that the other Guardian can do her duty.

7: Sometimes, Lance feels vaguely disturbed by how callous she's become, but mostly those moments pass quickly one after another.

8: Lance does love Red, desperately, but there's no way she'll ever resort to mind control or love potions. She has still got enough restraint to let the boy make his own choices, even if those choices send the Pokemon World crashing into disaster.

9: Sometimes, Lugia wishes Lance would just slap him with a love spell and get things over with. Of course, he'll never say this out loud.

10: Lance doesn't mind the voices in her head. After all, they're all splinters of her soul, so she listens, once in a while, and the rest of the time, ignores them and keeps walking forwards.

11: Lance actually doesn't drink alcohol for the taste. She drinks it because it helps her forget, and she never drinks more than a glass. It wouldn't do for a guardian to die of something as mundane as liver cancer, after all.

12: Lance doesn't have to keep her scars. The rebirth process always works well, but she keeps the markings to remember, and she doesn't mind wearing gloves on her hands and concealing black clothing, and silversteel bracers over her wrists. After all, they only reflect what her heart and soul have become, and even her brilliant mind has trouble reconciling betrayal.

13: Lance is very fond of tea. She makes black and green and red, and though Red will sip it with a grimace and add sugar, Lance still drinks hers black and accepts their differences.

14: Lance's first Pokémon was Dratini. Lance's second Pokémon was Magikarp. Lance only became a Trainer because she was blessed with Viridian's power, and she knows that people resent her for it. She doesn't care.

15: Ironically enough, when Lance did get a starter pokémon, it was a Charmander, same as Charlotte.

16: Lance doesn't like using the Cards. She's not sure why, since they're _hers_, bound with the power of the moon and the dark night, but she thinks maybe she'd get complacent and she's not really _comfortable_ with Pokémon besides dragon-types.

17: Somewhere in the depths of memory, Lance ate Pokémon. It's not a life she likes to remember. Still, she tries not to flinch when she's called a hypocrite, because deep down inside, she's been a traitor thrice over and she knows it.

18: Lance would support Team Aqua, if she supported any team at all. More oceans mean more Water Pokémon and more Dragons, so she doesn't mind _too_ much when Steven sends her off to infiltrate. Again.

19: Lance isn't sure _why_ she became a G-man, since she hates the government like nothing else, but since it helped her meet Ashura, once upon a life, she supposes she can live with it.

20: Maybe one day, Lance will stop falling in love, but secretly, she wishes that day will never come.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 3/31/07

Started 3/29/07

Edited 5/26/09

I wonder why it was harder to write Lance than Charlotte. Perplexing… since I write Lance eons more…

I love Red much, much, much more than Ash. Of course, Ash _is _the fanon bicycle – everyone rides him.


End file.
